


Roses and Jewels

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shopping, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10009292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Askr, and Alfonse enlists your help in order to impress someone. But who does he have in mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, Valentine's Day was two weeks ago. But I started this on the day, and it took me about a week to finish, and then I had to wait another week to be able to make an account on here. Hi, I'm new here and I'm a hot freaking mess, nice to meet you!
> 
> Anyway, I've been pretty addicted to Fire Emblem Heroes, and Alfonse has quickly become one of my favorite characters, so I did a thing, and this is that thing! I originally posted it to Tumblr right after I was done with it, but I figured I could post it here too. I did change a few tiny details, though.
> 
> (I don't own Fire Emblem or the characters associated with it. Nintendo and Intelligent Systems do)

Since your arrival to the land of Askr, you had been known to frequent the library in your spare time. Sometimes you would make these visits on your own, other times the some of the heroes whom you summoned would accompany you. You were fascinated by the wide selection of books there were, and you had to admit the smell of old books was quite nice as well, as it reminded you of home.

You decided to spend today learning about Tellius, since you had yet to summon any heroes from there. You browsed the section of the library you believed to contain information on this world when your train of thought was interrupted.

“(Y/N)! I thought I would find you in here!” you turned to find the kingdom’s prince, Alfonse had been standing a few feet away from you, leaning against the bookshelf behind you. “I wanted to ask you about something.”

 _Uh oh._ you thought to yourself. Where you came from, if somebody said “I want to ask you something”, “We need to talk”, or anything of the sort, what usually followed wasn’t good. While he didn’t have a negative demeanor, you couldn’t help but worry that you weren’t going to like what he was going to say next.

“Hello, Alfonse. What would you like to ask me?“ You responded.

“People from your world celebrate Valentine’s Day, correct?”

Although not in a bad way, you were somewhat taken aback. Valentine’s Day? That was today, wasn’t it? They had that here? In your world, that was usually a day meant for couples, although it was not limited to that. As far as you knew, the prince didn’t have that kind of relationship with anyone.

“Yes, we do. Why do you ask?” You answered.

“Well… There is someone I’d like to celebrate with, but I’m not sure where to start.” He told you, looking down in embarrassment.

With those words out of his mouth, your stomach dropped a bit. The two of you formed a strong friendship throughout your time in Askr, despite his numerous warnings not to get too close to anyone, and you found yourself growing quite fond of him. On the days you weren’t at the library alone, Alfonse was the one that accompanied you the most, and he would often compliment you on your diligence when it came to making sure everyone and everything was well. You had begun to wonder if he returned your feelings, but after he had confided in you with this it didn’t seem so.

“You must think I’m foolish for this. My apologies, I celebrated the holiday as a child in school, but not really since then.“ He said, noticing your lack of response.

“Oh, no no! If it’s been that long for you, you’re not foolish for not knowing.” You assured him. “There are a lot of ways we celebrate where I come from. For instance, if there’s someone special you want to celebrate with, you could give them a present. Any present will do, but the most common ones I’ve come across are flowers and jewelry.”

“A present? I see…”

“Oh! If you’d like, I can go with you down to the market. You’re bound to find some nice things there!“ You offered. You had to admit it didn’t feel good knowing that he felt affection for someone else, but you wanted to be a good friend to him even if it meant pushing what you felt aside.

“You want to help me look for a present?”

“Of course! If you really want to impress this person, it might be good to get a second opinion on the things you find.” 

He didn’t seem convinced. “Please, Alfonse? Shopping was one of my favorite things to do at home, and I haven’t had a chance to do it here!” You pleaded, flashing your best puppy eyes and pouty lip.

“Oh, all right.” He agreed, trying to stifle a laugh upon seeing the ridiculous face you were making. “Allow me to arrange a wagon, and we’ll be off."

The two of you made your way out of the library and towards the castle’s entrance, where he ordered you to wait while he got the wagon ready. _Who is he trying to impress?_ You couldn’t help but wonder. Aside from his sister, commander Anna, and yourself, he never really associated himself with anyone. Perhaps it was someone he admired from afar? Many of the men and women from the other worlds were breathtaking; it was hard not to! You weren’t ugly by any means, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t envious. After a few minutes of thinking it over, Alfonse had returned, ready to embark on your little “quest”. 

The ride over to the market was fairly short, with a bit of chatter here and there. You did ask the prince who he was looking to find a present for, but he simply told you that you would eventually find out. You found his answer odd, but you decided against pressing the issue any further. You stepped out of the wagon to find it was quite crowded, which didn’t surprise you.

“It seems we have a last minute rush on our hands.” You stated.

“Last minute rush? How can you tell?” the dark blue haired prince asked, stepping out to join you. 

“Observe.” You replied, extending your arm out as if to present the crowd. Men searching frantically for the perfect gift, couples frolicking about as if nobody is watching, children begging their parents for whatever caught their eye. “This would happen all the time back in my world.”

“… I must apologize again. Had I known it would be this busy, I would have come to you at an earlier day.” He fretted, turning his head away from you.

“Alfonse, it’s okay! I’m the one who offered to help you, and I still want to.” You reassured, turning to face him and placing your hand on his shoulder. You felt your heart flutter when he turned back to look at you.

“So, um…. W-what do you want to try to find first?“ You stammered, pulling your hand away and feeling the heat rising to your cheeks.

“Hmm… Perhaps that flower shop over there?” He suggested, pointing one out that was just a short walk away from you. You both made your away over there and began your search. There were many beautiful bouquets, and you found it hard to pick just one. Lucky for you, it didn’t take long for Alfonse to spot the perfect mix of red, white, and pink roses.

“Wow… They’re gorgeous.” You said, picking up the bouquet to get a better look. The three colors blended together so beauteously, all of the other ones paled in comparison.

“Ah, yes, they’re popular as well!” The merchant chimed in. “Must’ve had about thirty or forty of ‘em when I started out this morning. You’re holding the last one, dear!”

“In that case, we’ll take it. How much?” Alfonse stepped in, reaching into his pocket for his pouch of gold.

“Well, a bouquet such as this one is typically about 500 gold. But since it’s Valentine’s Day and you are the prince, I’m willing to slice that in half.” The merchant explained.

 _Huh, I never realized you could get discounts for being royalty!_ You thought excitedly. “So, Alfonse, do you want me to chip in for it?” You asked, pulling out your own pouch of gold. This earned you a look of bewilderment from him.

“Chip in?” He repeated confusedly.

“As in, help you pay.” You told him, figuring your use of slang was what threw him off.

“I can’t ask you to do that. It would be rude of me to do so.” He politely declined.

As much as you wanted to help, you were pleasantly surprised with his protest. You had gone on a few dates back at home, and for some of them, you were stuck with paying for the both of you, as sometimes whatever guy you were with would “forget” their wallet.

 _Wait, no, stop that (Y/N). This is not, I repeat, not a date._ You had to remind yourself. Disappointment began to enter your mind, but you chose to ignore it. You watched as Alfonse payed the merchant, thanking him for lowering the price.

“Oh no, thank you for bringing your business here!” The merchant graciously replied. “Now you two have a pleasant rest of your day.”

You both bid him farewell and thanked him for his service, making your way out and continuing your journey. Along the way, you ran into some unforeseen circumstances, to best describe it.

“Mommy, look! It’s the prince!”

“Oh my gods, prince Alfonse!”

“Oh, he looks so handsome today!”

“But what is he doing here?”

“Who is that he is with?”

“Say hi to me, prince Alfonse! Notice me!”

“Oh, those flowers are for me, aren’t they, prince Alfonse?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Pamila. He’s never even said two words to you!”

Fortunately it didn’t go any further than people shouting, but you were both startled by this attention, to say the least. Alfonse suddenly grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer to him as you escaped the crowd. You spotted a jewelry shop and prompted him to go in there in an effort to truly ward them off. Once you were inside, he let go of you. You were sure your face had turned crimson at this point, and you prayed he didn’t notice.

“Hey, are you all right?” Crap. He noticed.

“O-o-of course I am!” You blurted. “It’s just, I, um… That was… a lot of running, and… I’m… I’m just a… little out of shape… Th-that’s all.”

“Perhaps we should rest for a bit then.” He suggested.

“Alfonse, there’s no where to sit in here.“ You pointed out to him.

”…Right.“

“I’ll be fine, I promise. Since we’re in here, why don’t we look for something?”

He still seemed to worry about you, but nevertheless, he agreed, letting you look in one section while he looked in another. You saw an array of bracelets, necklaces, and more, and much like the flowers, they were all stunning. You decided that also like with the flowers, you would purchase the piece that made you forget about everything else in the shop. Unfortunately, this proved to be more difficult, as most of what stood out to you was too expensive. Maybe if you looked a second time, you would find something you missed before? You browsed different sections of the shop, searching hard for something within your price range that also looked nice.

“Hello miss, may I help you with something?“ You turned to find a woman had approached you. “I hate to see a customer look so lost.”

“Oh, thank you, but I think I’ll be okay.” You replied, smiling at her.

“Well, if you insist. If you have any questions about anything in the shop, please don’t hesitate to–”

“Have you found anything, (Y/N)?” You turned to the other side to find Alfonse standing before you. It seemed he didn’t have much luck either, as all he had in his hands were the flowers he had purchased earlier. “Oh, my apologies. I didn’t see that you were speaking with someone else.”

“Prince Alfonse! What a pleasant surprise!” The shop owner gasped. “Oh, let me guess, you’re looking to find something special for someone special? I have the perfect piece for you! Wait here.”

Before either of you could respond to her, she took off to the back of the shop. A moment later, she returned to you with a necklace that rivaled one you saw in a movie once in terms of beauty. The pendant was a ruby gemstone surrounded by pearls, and it was held together by a golden chain. Your jaw dropped and you knew you wanted to get this necklace.

“Oh my.” You breathed. “It’s…it’s…”

“Do you like it? If you do, it’s on the house!” She offered enthusiastically.

 _Well, that takes care of that!_ You concluded. You still gave the owner some gold to thank her for taking care of things, and bid her farewell as you left the shop.

You and Alfonse decided that you were ready to head back for the castle after that. The ride home was filled with a silence that you weren’t sure you wanted to break. You had fun with him today, but you couldn’t deny the sadness that you had spent the day pushing to the back of your mind. None of this was for you, no matter how much you wanted it to be. You now understood that his plea not to get too close to the heroes was not limited to the chance of them leaving.

You reflected upon the day after returning to the castle, spending some time on the balcony. _You’re being absurd._ You told yourself. _He’s a prince, of course he wouldn’t think of you that way, and so what if he doesn’t? You’ve been out of junior high for quite some time now, it’s not the end of the world….. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt._ Out of any man you had been interested in, Alfonse was the first one to treat you like you mattered, and that there was more to you than what you could offer in a physical sense. Was it truly crazy of you to think that meant he wanted something more than friendship? You went back inside and retired to your quarters, hoping a nap would relieve you of any negativity you were feeling. 

You weren’t sure how long you slept for, but it was long enough for it to be evening when you awakened. Anna had come in, offering you some chocolate that her and Sharena made earlier. You stood up from your bed to accept it when you were interrupted.

“Oh good, you’re here, summoner. Ooh! Chocolate!” You were met with Felicia from Nohr, whose eyes lit up at the sight of the treat.

“Hello, Felicia.” You giggled. “Did you need me for something?”

“Not me exactly, but you are needed somewhere!” She replied. “Now, what was it exactly….” She uttered to herself. “Oh! Prince Alfonse! Garden! He wants to see you as soon as you get a chance!”

He wants to see you? That’s odd, you figured he would be spending time with whom ever he planned on confessing to. Had he not done so yet? Was he rejected? Did he decide he couldn’t do it? A million questions rang through your head as you were escorted to the garden, still holding the box of chocolate that Anna had given you. You arrived to find the prince standing there, one hand behind his back while the other held a box, which you noticed resembled the one the necklace had come in.

“You wanted to see me?” You spoke first, approaching him.

“Yes. Do you remember when you asked me who I wanted to impress today?”

That’s when the possibility hit you. Had it been for you all along? No, you couldn’t make that conclusion yet. Still, the sound of your heart pounding could have drowned out any response that you had for him.

“Oh Alfonse, did they reject you?” You hesitated. You couldn’t say what first came to mind. You feared the thought of your own rejection too much. “If that’s what happened, it says more about them than it does you. You’re a great man, and if they can’t see that, then–”

Before you could finish your statement, you were silenced by him placing the items he held on the ground, gently taking your face in his hands, and looking into your eyes before closing his and touching your lips with his own. Your eyes widened as you dropped the chocolate box, and you gripped onto his arms in fear that you would collapse from the shock. As it wore off, you loosened your grip and placed one hand on the back his neck, closing your eyes and returning the kiss.

“For the record, I’m not as stupid as I just made myself sound.” You stated once you pulled away, earning you a laugh from the prince as he moved his hands to your waist.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N).” He whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And the award for the most obvious ending goes to..... well, that would be me. Either way, I hope this was still enjoyable! I'm not a huge expert in writing, so any advice is welcome, but please go easy on me lol
> 
> (Oh yeah, if anyone was curious, I gave this a T rating because of the "what you could offer in a physical sense" part. Just trying to play it safe here!)


End file.
